Meganebu! Megane can be a brothers' love
by Made2352
Summary: "Hikaru you're so cute like that." Hikaru looked at Akira and frowned. "Don't say unnecessary things, especially lies." Akira smiled, and latched his arm around Hikaru's neck. "That wasn't a lie." He then ruffled Hikaru's hair. The two smile and laughed. "Just you wait; I'm going to make you those X-Ray glasses." Hikaru smiled. "Hai " -Yaoi Incest


**Meganebu! Megane can be a brothers' love**

_**Summary: "Hikaru you're so cute like that." Hikaru looked at Akira and frowned. "Don't say unnecessary things, especially lies." Akira smiled, and latched his arm around Hikaru's neck. "That wasn't a lie." He then ruffled Hikaru's hair. The two smile and laughed. "Just you wait; I'm going to make you those X-Ray glasses." Hikaru smiled. "Hai~"**_

* * *

Akira caressed his hand to his younger brother's cheek, rubbing the smooth skin, and pushing strands of hair from the beautiful face. He traced his thumb in a circular motion upon Hikaru's forehead. Hikaru closed his eyes, engrossed into the warmth his "Nii-san~" gives him. Crimson red eyes looked at the younger brother lovingly; his brother looked as beautiful as the sun set in the horizon. The world around them was just like Akira wanted, "A way to see a new world." He grimaced a bit; he wanted Hikaru to see this world. "Hikaru..." Akira eyed his brother's smile, a smile like an angel. "I'm sorry for breaking your X-Ray glasses." Akira's hand traveled more toward the side, till Hikaru was now laying his head upon his hand and it covered Hikaru's left cheek and ear. After a little more time to pass, Hikaru could feel the warmth start to turn cold; his brother let go of his cheek. "But just leave it to me. Someday I'll make glasses that can see so far..." Determination was enlightened into the promise. Akira raised his hand in a manner of happiness. "No! Glasses that can see everything in the whole world!" The arms slowly rose down; a softer voice replaced the determined voice. Hikaru chuckled at his brother, delighted that his Nii-san cared so much for him. "I can't wait. Thank you Akira-kun." A hand shot toward the younger brother of the two, as Akira wrapped his hand with Hikaru's.

The two started to walk back home, hands intertwined with each other. If Mitsuki ever saw this, he would be engrossed with jealousy. The sound of a door lock echoed, as they entered into their home. "Hikaru go rest. I'll get us something to drink." Akira half-yelled; he was already entering the kitchen. "Hai… Arigato Nii-san~" He sat on the light green couch, waiting patiently for his brother. Even though he didn't have the glasses anymore, he was still familiar with his home. Hikaru listened to the sound of liquid being poured, and the steps of what he suspects to be his brother's footsteps. 'I wonder if he chooses the red mugs.' Hikaru smiled at the thought. "Here Hikaru." Akira set his own mug on the living room table, and put the mug into his brother's hand. Akira was happy, he choose the red mug. "Arigato Nii-san." Hikaru brought the drink prepared by his brother to his lips, and started to sip the warm drink. Akira waited for his brother to finish his first sip. "It's very delicious Nii-san." The edges of his mouth formed upward, creating a smile. The two drank in silence, until Akira finished his drink, and comfortably laid his head upon his brother's lap. Akira looked up at his younger brother, and Hikaru looked down at him in a smile; Akira felt the erg to touch his beautiful face, so he reached up, and cupped his brother's cheek. Hikaru tensed from the sudden move from Akira, but soon accepted it. "You're very beautiful... Hikaru." The compliment formed tints of red onto Hikaru's cheeks. "Arigato Nii-san. But I don't think I guy would like to hear that." Akira chuckled at his brother's joke. "I guess that's true." 'But it doesn't mean it's not true.' The thought lingered in his mind.

Slowly Akira sat up, and sat back to his original position. Hikaru waited in curiosity from his brother's change of movement, that was until he felt a pull on the shoulder, and his head was placed upon, what it seems to be, 'A lap?' This time, Akira pushed Hikaru down, to where Hikaru switched place with Akira's earlier position. "You should rest now Hikaru." A soft hand played with Hikaru's hair. Hikaru just nodded, and tried to find a comfy position. He settled with his legs bended inward toward the head of the couch, and his head faced toward Akira's lower abandonment. Akira flushed as he could feel Hikaru snuggle into him; he continued to pet the soft, brown hair. Minutes passed, and Hikaru looked to already asleep, while Akira was asleep. It was now dark outside, and the moon shimmer ever so pure white, fully. Its light peeked through the curtains, and entered threw the home of the Soma family. Hikaru found himself wrapping his arms, hugging his brother's waist. While Akira's hand pushed Hikaru closer into him. Hikaru could feel the warmth engulf into him, 'What a nice smell.' The younger brother thought. "Just like Nii-san~ mh~" He grumbled out loud in his sleep. 'It feels so soft.' The older brother thought. "Just like Hikaru's hair." Akira's voice escaped this time. They both talk in their sleeps, how cute, perfectly like brothers. The clock ticked away, as time soon to pass.

The short arrow on the 2 and the long arrow on 30, the ticking of the seconds was heard as it slowly counted from, 45 to 46. The two boys were completely asleep, but a chill woke the younger one up. His eyes slowly open; he forgot he couldn't see again. He slowly got up, and yawned a bit. "What time is it?" He could feel the cold air touch his sensitive skin, and chills sparked down his spine. He tried to locate his brother's shoulder, and shook it softly. "Nii-san. Wake up. Nii-san." "Mh mn~" Hikaru smiled when he heard a response. "Nii-san! Wake up, please!" "Mh… Huh? Hikaru?" Akira's eyes open, his vision blurry a bit, adjusting to the dark room. He looked to see his brother sitting on the couch, facing him. Something struck in Akira, behold by the sight. Hikaru was sitting on the couch, but his legs were spread out slightly, he had his hands in front of him, he sat innocently, but it was tempting. His hair slightly a mess, along with his uniform all wrinkled, and a piece of his shirt off his right shoulder. Akira gulped. Hikaru came confused, 'Why doesn't Akira answer me?' His mouth opened; ready for words to escape. But a certain movement beat him to the punch.

He felt a hand clasp the back of his hand, as he was suddenly pulled toward forward. He stumbled a bit, and fell into the chest of his older brother. Hikaru's face was red; he was pulled by Akira to be pulled into his brother's chest. Hikaru's heart started to beat rapidly, as if it was ready to burst. His head was into Akira's chest, with one of his hands upon his chest, feeling how broad his chest was. His other hand was occupied with Akira's, as Akira held Hikaru's wrist. His bottom was slightly above the couch cushion. Akira's other hand stoked Akira's hair. Akira shifted, to where now he was looking down at Hikaru, Hikaru didn't know what was happening, but he could picture his brother's handsome face looking at him in seduction. 'Wait?! I can't have such feelings for... Akira.' His blush deepened, at the thought of Akira's red crimson eyes, throwing loving daggers at him, as if he loved him... more than a brother. "We are both male and siblings.' Hikaru's heart ache at the thought, as he squeezed his brother's uniform a bit.

Akira looked down, Hikaru's eyes were just like his, but it was a brighter shade. His hair looked soft and silky, a light brown. His skin soft and smooth and he looked so innocent under the moonlight. 'My heart won't stop beating.' He took one of his hands, and wrapped it around Hikaru's waist. 'You make me want to... do indecent things that a male, letting along siblings should cross.' He brought Hikaru closer toward him. 'Every time I look at you, you always captivate me with your smile.' He found himself engulf with the light red pools of eyes, and he leaned in. Before he closed the distance between the two, which was like inched away from each other, Akira whispered 5 little worlds, which made Hikaru's whole heart explode.

"Hikaru... your my New World."

The distance now closed between the two, as two lips crashed into each other, Akira leading. Hikaru was astonished, and his mind with blank. The kiss was ecstatic, warm, and passionate, but it was sweet, gentle, and tender. He found himself kissing back, and now the two were kissing passionately with each other. The kiss lasted for another 3 seconds, before the two slowly moved apart from each other. Akira looked down into Hikaru's eyes, even though Hikaru couldn't see him with his eyes, he knew Hikaru could see him with his heart, and he could see the many emotions reflecting threw his brother's eyes. The same emotions reflect in Akira's, and the two found each other missing the warmth, and spark from the kiss. That this time, Hikaru was the one who made the move, and kissed Akira. The kiss was rougher, it was still sweet, but it wasn't as gentle, and it held more passion. Akira licked and nibbled at Hikaru's bottoms lip, asking for entrance, in which Hikaru moaned, and greatly applied. Now the kiss started to become heated, as their tongues played with each other, fighting for dominance. Akira won, and he explored every inch of his little brother's mouth; with all the sweetness with it. Hikaru whimpered, and felt weak with the kiss. He felt his legs about to give out, as they became weak. "Mh~ A- akira." He gasped between breathes, until his brother started to suck on his tongue, and lower lip. The two broke away after a second more, catching air. They both started to breathe deeply, as the two looked at each other. Akira laid his head on the couch's arm chair, while Hikaru lay on his chest. The two rested a bit.

As minute's passes, which felt like hours to them, Akira propped himself up, and looked at Hikaru. He held a serious expression, if Hikaru could see, he would be shocked. "Hikaru..." "Yes?" A sickening feeling sank into his heart. He waited for his Nii-san's word. "I... lo- love you." He stuttered. Hikaru's face was completely red, surprised by Akira's statement. "Hikaru… I love you, more than just a brother." Hikaru's face continues to be red, waiting for Akira to finish. "Even though society doesn't accept males in any romantic relationship… especially siblings, I…" Akira clenched his knuckles, until it started to turn white. "But, every time I see you, I think of indecent thoughts. Like I always want to hug you, kiss your hands, play with your hair, kiss you, make you moan and make you say indecent sounds." By now, Hikaru was about to faint. 'If Nii-san keeps saying this, I might die.' "I don't just want to make you hear them, I... want... to do indecent things to you." "STOP TALKING! IF YOU CONTINUE, MY HEART'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" Akira looked at Hikaru, and he blushed. Seeing Hikaru's face all drenched in red. "I get it Nii-san. Stop saying such things." Hikaru clenched his uniform near his chest. "I... love Akira too… more than a brother." Akira blushed. "Hikaru you're so cute like that." Hikaru looked at Akira and frowned. "Don't say unnecessary things, especially lies." Akira smiled, and latched his arm around Hikaru's neck. "That wasn't a lie." He then ruffled Hikaru's hair. The two smile and laughed. "Just you wait; I'm going to make you those X-Ray glasses." Hikaru smiled. "Hai~"

* * *

**A/N: First yaoi fan-fiction; please go easy. -Akira x Hikaru-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meganebu!; all rights go to Studio Deen and Soubi Yamamoto. All I own is the fan-fiction plot line.**


End file.
